The present invention is actually an improvement of the device for reforming gas vapor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,152 B2 and pending Ph Patent application bearing Application No. 1-2001-00926 under the same inventor.
Said patent discloses a device for reforming gas vapors of an internal combustion engine having an air reduction system, a combustion chamber, positive crankcase and fuel tank associated therewith. The device comprises a voltage multiplier unit, a gas vapor treatment means and a gas vapor reforming means disposed within the gas vapor treatment means and in communication with the voltage multiplier unit. The gas vapor treatment means having a treatment chamber in communication with a gas vapor intake port and gas vapor discharge port. Said gas vapor intake port being capable of communicating with the positive crankcase and fuel tank of the engine, and said gas vapor discharge port being capable of communicating with the engine's air induction system. The gas vapor reforming means is an electronic emitter disposed within the treatment chamber that defines therein a first chamber section and a second chamber section. Said first and second chamber sections having predetermined volumetric area suitable of providing ample space for dissociation of gas vapor therein. The electronic emitter is further provided with gas vapor passages such that the gas vapor from the first chamber section can flow to the second chamber section. The first chamber section serves as the untreated gas vapor section and the second chamber section serves as the reformed gas vapor section. Said electronic emitter being capable of introducing electrons within the treatment chamber such that the gas vapor coming from the positive crankcase and fuel tank will be reformed within the treatment chamber. The variable voltage capacity of the electronic emitter is between approximately 5 KV and approximately 7 KV of electromotive force.
The aforesaid device has observed to be effective in reforming vented out gas, however, some positive developments has to be introduced to further enhance its performance. It was noted that during dissociation of ions, there is continuous circulation and crowding of the negatively charged ions of the reformed hydrocarbon gas vapors in the treatment chamber. Such circulation and crowding result in the binding or merging of those negatively charged ions, such that they are converted to positive radicals and forms a heavy composition of hydrocarbon before being oxidized. The formation causes the hydrocarbon being fed to the combustion chamber to have low performance capability.